When the world comes crashing down
by ELIE101
Summary: A bunch of poems I wrote, which can be related to Teen Titans. Note: First 5 chapters aren't edited, so things will be spelled wrong.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

These are just going to be a bunch of poems I wrote. If you want you can relate them to Teen Titans. I won't be telling you what poem I think is about what character, I'll let you decide that.

Most of my poems will be pretty short. But I still hope you'll enjoy them! The first Chapter will be up soon. Oh, and I'd like to thanks to xxpUnK-rOcK-cHiCk02xx for the idea! Read and Review them all please!

-Elie


	2. The first chapter

Inocence

Inocent eyes...

filles with fear and pain

Inocent ears...

hearing things they wish would go away

Inocent mouths...

trembling for the right things to say, the things that won't cause more pain, or bring more real life night-mares

Inocent hands...

holding on tight to an object in which they find comfort

Inocent feet...

with no place to run to

Inocent hearts...

filled with so much pain and sorrow

Inocent souls...

Just waiting to go to a place where they're loved


	3. The Second chapter

We Dream

We dream of a world that is at peace

We dream of violence coming to a end

We dream of the bad becoming the good

We dream of being able to roam the streets without fear

We dream of the rich helping the poor

We dream of seeing smiles everywhere we look

We dream sun-shine filling the dark corners

We dream of good conquering evil

We dream...

And dreams are what's ment to be...

But what's ment to be isn't reality...

We dream of our dreams somday coming true


	4. The Third chapter

One Tear

One tear

One tear won't make the pain stop

One tear won't make it all go away

One tear can't take back the things said, the things that caused it all, the things that brought my world to a crash.

One tear cryed from inocent eyes once filled with joy, makes no difference at all

Two tears

Two tears is no better than one

Two tears can't wash away the scars

Two tears will only be a reminder of the hurtful past

Two tears will bring three tears, then four, and then five

All the tears in the world would be a wake up call...

Cry

I could cry in a dark corner hidden away from the problem...

Then more suffering would be caused...

It needs to stop

Tears won't make it all stop...

No matter how much I want them to


	5. The Fourth chapter

Who am I?

I am wishing to be like anyone other than me when it's clearly impossible

What I want to be is far from what I am

Who I want to be is someone completely different than who I am

The things I wish to have are not within my grasp

I hold onto a dream I should let go of

Who am I?

I am the person with a dream that can not be fulfilled

I am the person with a destiny that is unknown

I am the person with questions that have no answers

The person that doesn't know who they are

The way of life is unclear to me

The earth is just confusion building up within me

People pass me by and don't seem to notice me

I am invisible

This world I live in isn't a home, It's a prison

I am trapped in a dark cave with no way out

There is no light at the end of the tunnel for me

Who am I?

I am a no one to everyone

I am a person reaching out with no one to grab my hand

Authors Note: This Poem is UNFINISHED! I've beeen struggleing with it for a while. I can't think of any more. So if anyone wants to give me ideas..PLEASE DO!


	6. The Fifth chapter

She Cried

She cried

She cried for a painful past and unknown future

She cried for the loss of great friends

She cried

She cried for the memories, the good and the bad

She cried for the lies she'd been told, and the lies she told herself

She cried

She cried for the feeling of emptiness, that the gap in her heart left

She cried for the things she was forced to leave behind

She cried

She cried at the thought of what she could have been, what she should have been

She cried remembering the look in their eyes. The look of fear, disappointment, sorrow, anger.

She cried

She cried feeling the weight of the world on her shoulder

She cried knowing she couldn't change what happened

She cried

She cried with tears of regret

She cried when she gathered it all in her head...

I am who I am, and that can't be changed. But I need to move forward no matter hard it may be.

She smiled when she remembered those words...

'It's never to late to change'

Authors Note: I know I already have this poem posted, but I wanted to post it again here. Please review!


	7. The Sixth chapter

Why did you say the things you said?

I can't believe them, I must be dead

How could you?

You said you'd stand by my side

How could you?

You said we'd with-stand the tide

Why is it that you make me so sad?

Why is it that is this bad?

What must I do to get through to you?

What does it feel like to start over new?

Where do you go when your not here?

Where in this dark room can I shed a tear?

Do you find comfort under the pain?

Do you know what it's like to stand under the rain?

It's not easy being all alone

I'd be at ease if you would just pick up the phone

You tore me apart

You broke up my heart

I can't forgive you for what you did

So, the last thing I'm going to say is

Good-Bye


	8. The Seventh chapter

Questions Gone Unanswered

Who do you trust in this world, so dark and cold?

Where do you go when your so far from the place of comfort you call home?

How do you live, when there's nothing to live for?

What is there for you, when all else seems to fall?

Why is there no sun light to clear through this very dark day?

When is happiness to come when it seems so far away?

Who is the enemy, the one who will confirm your doubts?

Where is it safe to open up your heart?

Why does it seem so pointless, when noone trusts in you?

When can you shed a tear, for it all builds up within?

How can things get better when the term worse always seems to be applied?

What is there to be done when all wrong is locked deep inside?

When will be the moment when all pain ceases to exist?

Why must there be darkness when your world is dark enough?

What is there of value when all else seems worthless?

How do you breath if you feel your being strangled?

Where is your sanctuary where noone can break your only ties?

Who is telling the truth when all you hear is lies?

Who and When, What, Where, and How...

These questions go unanswered


	9. The Eigth chapter

Falling Down

What is this?

Can it be?

I've fallen again...

Flat on my face...

I'm not strong enough...

I keep trying...

I keep failing...

Help me...

I need someone to lift me...

Lift me to my feet...

I can't support my self...

So I need someone to lean on...

When it all builds up within...

Who will calm my nerves?

I need a safe shoulder...

Somewhere to cry...

Somewhere to scream...

Somewhere to let it out...

When I'm lost and can't find where to go...

Who will hold my hand and guide me?

Guide me to that somewhere..

Help me...

I can't make it on my own...

I can't do this all alone...

When I'm kicked and hurt...

Who will heal my wounds?

I need someone to comfort me...

Someone to tell me it will all be okay...

When I'm broken and torn to pieces...

Who will make me whole again?

I need someone to repair my fragile soul...

Someone to glue me back together...

**Note: **This is another un-finished poem... I'm working on it and it should be done soon, when it is I will post the finished copy.


	10. The Ninth Chapter

It Disappeared

As I turn through the pages of the past  
I can't just can't believe it's over  
Eleven years thrown away  
Flushed down the drain  
Squished in the mud  
All of the tears and all of the laughs  
All of the sorrow and all of the joy  
Smashed into pieces  
Shattered in bits  
How did this happen?  
It never seemed possible  
All of the promises made  
And the dreams that we shared  
Are now broken, in desperate need of repair  
I relied on you, and you relied on me  
Together we stood  
Through thick and thin  
Always there  
When we needed support  
Never leaving each-others side  
With a shoulder to cry on  
A hand to help me up  
You were someone I trusted  
Though no longer do  
Everything we told  
Almost always true  
Now all we speak  
Are lies told without regret  
I'm drowning in a fountain of false hope  
That somehow it's all just a dream  
A nightmare  
A figment of my imagination  
An illusion  
Anything but reality  
I opened up to you and with things I did noone else  
And now I am closed  
Sealed shut  
I can't believe it  
I won't  
I don't want to   
It's too hard for me to deal with  
Too hard for me to accept the truth for what it is  
All I can truly see it as  
Is the happy ending that was re-wrote

**Author's Note: **I wrote this poem in dedicaton to my ex-best friend. I just wish we were friends again...

Read and review


End file.
